My Bronze-Eyed Monster
by kait.skiye
Summary: My Bronze-Eyed Monster An intense and passionate night between Vampire Edward and Vampire hater Bella. Strictly for adults only.


My Bronze-Eyed Monster

I remember the night like no other. He was a lone-wolf. By this time; the Volturi had been taken out, society had learned to accept vampirism. I had not. Not until I met him. It was hard to tell that he was immortal, that he had drank the blood of my friends, colleagues, ancestors, that he was dead. It was hard to believe that I fell in lust with a dead man.

I decided to go out for drinks one night. Though I wasn't too fond of bars or clubs; it seemed productive for a person who didn't like people. I sat there in my simple shorts and tank top, ignoring the foul minded men that would try their hardest to get into my pants. I laid against the couch by myself in the back of the club reading a book and sipping on my Bloody Mary.

"I'm not here to flirt with you or engage in any sort of interaction. i only hope that you don't mind if I take a seat beside you. You seem a little anti-social. As am I," an unfamiliar voice explained.

"Sit," I managed to choke out. He was beautiful. Pale skin, bronze eyes, a well fit-not too buff body. I suddenly felt the urge to tear his clothes off of him and see what secrets lie beneath. I shuddered. He chuckled. "What?" I spat out.

"Nothing, you're pretty foul minded yourself," he laughed aloud. It was him. Edward. The man of a thousand memories, some of which didn't even belong to him. I coughed aloud.

"You're one of them," I spat out. He shook his head and put his face in his hands.

"I am a vampire. I have drank the blood of humans, but only the ones that were monsters themselves. That does not give me any excuse to do what I have done. I have never fallen in love. I have never had children. I have never gone to college or had a future. I will never have the opportunity to grow old with a human and watch my grandchildren run freely. I will burn in Hell at the end of time. Is that not punishment enough?" He whispered loud enough for me to here as I stood up to walk away. I hesitated and stopped. I sat back down. I couldn't believe that my entire life I had hated these vampires. I had judged them. Assumed, that they were all the same.

"I'm Bella," I finally responded.

"Edward, though you already know," he chuckled. His laugh woke something up inside of me that had died off long ago when I lost my daughter. I smiled. He smiled in return. I suddenly felt a moistness between my legs and was quick to squeeze them tightly together. I wanted him, if not forever, for one night. "Then why don't you just say so?" He leaned over and spoke softly. I felt tingles up my spine. I felt my fluids drip from my now moist pussy. I grabbed his hand and he let me pull him nearly clear across the table.

I fumbled for the key to my apartment. Edward had already unlocked the door. How? Well, I never bothered to ask. He shut the door as we entered. He knew how nervous I was, and decided to just; go for it. He lifted me up like I was nothing and I wrapped my legs around his waist. In just a split second he tore my clothes off of me.

He smothered his face in my breasts and pushed his fingers into my back as I cried out. He kissed, nibbled, and inhaled the sweat from my neck. He rubbed his fingers up my thighs and inserted one into my pussy and my ass.

In just a matter of moments I found myself on my coffee table with his face buried in between my thighs. He rolled his tongue on my clit as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me. I screamed. I wanted more. I pulled his waist towards me, unzipped his pants and ignored the small moan that escaped his throat.

His cock felt perfect in my mouth. So hard and in desperate need to release decades of cum that have been longing to release. I stuffed his balls into my mouth like a handful of cotton candy, letting the cold freeze my tongue. "Fuck me," I begged looking up to his eyes from below. "Fuck me hard," I begged.

He bent me over and hesitated no more. As quick as time he thrusted himself into me. I felt pain, pleasure, and I'm pretty sure an epiphany. "Yes! Yes! YES! Harder! Harder!" And this wasn't like some porn movie. The man was holding back. I heard a crack from the leg of the table, and just before it had collapsed to the floor he had already had me pinned to my bed.

He pulled me on top of him. "Fuck me, human," I enjoyed the way he talked to dirty to me. Nothing like saving a horse and riding a cow boy. He chuckled at my thought. I had felt one other man cum inside of me before this. But Edward was like no other. It was like a river pouring into my pussy. For the first time in my life, both of our bodies climaxed at once leaving our hearts rapidly beating and our bodies jerking against one another.

That night I fell asleep in Edwards arms. I woke up just this morning with a note on my fixed coffee table;

Bella,

There is no question that you and I will meet again and with that...I will see you soon.

The Bronze-Eyed Monster

I cradled the note to my chest as I searched for clothes. I was going out for drinks tonight.


End file.
